Adam and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the Moon trailer 2
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It's Alvin's Birthday and he asks Dave for the most odd thing in the world a trip to the moon ? after some discussion it's agreed on and mostly the chipmunks and Chipettes have no idea what's going to be happening meanwhile Melvin and his brothers and WHitney and her sisters are already hatching a plan to revive Lord Zedd so he can attack the Earth and wipe out the Power rangers


Adam and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the Moon trailer 2

_**A/n: while the release date has been confirmed to be the real deal I think it's time that I surprise you with something of my own . I get my information from there Youtube channel or there fanpage (which is NOT fake by the way) and if you say that it is i'd like to see some proof so moving off of that . It's time to get to the second trailer **_

**17 chipmunks stranded in space **

Adam looked out the glass window worried as to how he's gonna get home . He then looked toward his siblings but that was when Alpha 5 came online . "Greetings I'm Alpha 5" said Alpha . Adam and the others turned around and saw the robot standing there . "Alpha 5 as in THE Alpha 5 ?" Asked Adam dumbfounded .

"That is correct" replied Alpha . "Then I have a question we found the power coins the power chamber and other things ranger related here at this base you see this is suppose to be Alvin's birthday gift but someone fired on our shuttle and for some odd reason we can't get home" said Adam happily and sadly at the same time . The robot walked over to the one in black and said this .

"Don't worry we will find away to celebrate your brothers birthday" said Alpha in a happy tone . "Now then listen up I found Serpentera the zord of Lord zedd and our evil counterparts plan to revive him so he can use his personal zord to attack the ENTIRE earth knocking out whatever defense it has" said Adam seriously . That's when Alpha started to panic he said something about Lord Zedd and what not . Adam and the others looked at him as if he were nuts or crazy out of this world .

"Listen if what you all say is true then I must contact the rangers and let them know" said Alpha walking back through the doors of the power chamber . _I'm not even gonna ask how this is all possible _ he thought further as the robot disappeared through some sort of portal .

**A threat looming over the entire Earth heros rise up **

Rocky Aisha Kat Adam Billy and Tommy somehow had been contacted by someone named Alpha from the moon . "Rangers listen it seems that a group of evil chipmunks and chipettes are trying to revive Lord Zedd which means he plans to use his personal zord Serpenterra to destroy the entire Earth" said Alpha .

They knew what to do besides they may not have there coins but were transported from the earth across space to Moon straight into the base where the 17 humans were still wondering what to do . To Adam he's seen these people before and figured that this wasn't normal however though .

So they followed the robot straight through the portal again Adam was confused but figured that this was the ideal time for Simon to start working on there own morphers just in case . "Alright Simon I think it's time to get to work on our own morphers" said Adam .

"while you were out scouting the area I already started working on the design" said Simon showing Adam the design it was in the shape of the original morphers but instead of the thunder coins they used dinosaurs and dragons.

_There going to be in shock_ thought Adam as he had a huge grin on his face Alvin got a look and just figured that this was perfect . "Alright here's what we need to do now we need to explore more of this base so that way we can train to become rangers" said Adam seriously .

They all nodded but only there were 5 powers for five rangers but it was good for all of them to train. Sure enough before they headed off Simon closed and saved the program that way NONE of the rangers would see . He soon joined them later to train . Hours later they trained every single hour to get it in and down . Several hours they were ready to go however though there was something that Simon didn't take into account that the rangers were here . But Adam had a plan for that he noticed that they were the exact same rangers from the second season of MMPR .

**A plan close at hand**

"Soon Lord Zedd will be fully revived then we can take out those goody goody two paws for chipmunks" said Melvin with a grin that would make anyone wanna run in fear . "Yes soon you can do just that and more" said Lord Zedd . Something told Whitney that this was the right thing to do at first she her sisters Melvin and his brothers were hesitant to his plan but went with it after a bit of talking.

**Can the chipmunks stop this said plan or will the earth fall at the hands and paws of Lord Zedd the Darkmunks and the Darkettes ? Coming soon 2014**


End file.
